


Coming back to life.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Human!Arthur, M/M, Nudity, Statue!Merlin, Sucking off a statue, Transformation, Turning back human, and likes the statue, artwork, because Arthur is horny, human!Merlin, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur loves his statue in the garden, so beautifully sculpted that it looks almost real. (Dragons/Transformation/Bingo)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Coming back to life.

Arthur Pendragon loved his statue in the garden. It looked so real, almost too real. He's shy to admit it but he's attracted to it. So much so that he went out at night in the cold and started touching the statue, finally alone and begins to suck the male's cock before feeling warmth explode in his mouth, suddenly the head, turning into a shocked expression, becomes more detailed, colour returning to it's cheeks. Arthur realises that the statue was once a person and thanks to him, is now turning back into a human. Arthur is quite pleased by this. 


End file.
